wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział II
Sytuacja polityczna jest tak niepewna, że wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby około grudnia wybuchła wojna. Ludziom ciągle się zdaje, że wojna może być tylko na wiosnę; widać zapomnieli, że wojny: pruska i francuska, rozpoczynały się w lecie. Nie rozumiem zaś, skąd wyrósł przesąd przeciw kampaniom zimowym?... W zimie stodoły są pełne, a droga jak mur; tymczasem na wiosnę u chłopa jest przednówek, a drogi jak ciasto; przejedzie bateria i możesz się w tym miejscu kąpać. Lecz z drugiej strony — zimowe noce, które ciągną się po kilkanaście godzin, potrzeba ciepłej odzieży i mieszkań dla wojska, tyfus... Doprawdy, nieraz dziękuję Bogu, że mnie nie stworzył Moltkem; on musi kręcić głową, nieborak!... Austriacy, a raczej Węgrzy już na dobre wleźli do Bośni i Hercegowiny, gdzie ich bardzo niegościnnie przyjmują. Znalazł się nawet jakiś Hadżi Loja, podobno znakomity partyzant, który im napędza dużo zgryzot. Szkoda mi węgierskiej piechoty, ale też i dzisiejsi Węgrzy diabła warci. Kiedy ich w roku dusił szwarcgelber, krzyczeli: każdy naród ma prawo bronić swojej wolności!... A dziś co?... Sami pchają się do Bośni, gdzie ich nie wołano, a broniących się Bośniaków nazywają złodziejami i rozbójnikami. Dalibóg, coraz mniej rozumiem politykę! I kto wie, czy Stach Wokulski nie ma racji, że przestał się nią zajmować (jeżeli przestał?...). Ale co ja rozprawiam o polityce, skoro w moim własnym życiu zaszła ogromna zmiana. Kto by uwierzył, że już od tygodnia nie zajmuję się sklepem; tymczasowo, rozumie się, bo inaczej chyba oszalałbym nudów. Rzecz jest taka. Pisze do mnie Stach z Paryża (prosił mnie o to samo przed wyjazdem), ażebym się zaopiekował kamienicą, którą kupił od Łęckich. "Nie miała baba kłopotu!...", myślę, ale cóż robić?... Zdałem sklep Lisieckiemu i Szlangbaumowi, a sam — jazda w Aleje Jerozolimskie na zwiady. Przed wyjściem pytam Klejna, który mieszka w Stachowej kamienicy, aby mi powiedział, jak tam idzie. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wziął się za głowę. — Jest tam jaki rządca? — Jest — mówi Klejn krzywiąc się. — Mieszka na trzecim piętrze od frontu. — Dosyć!... — mówię — dosyć, panie Klejn!... — (Nie lubię bowiem słuchać cudzych opinii pierwej, nim zobaczę na własne oczy. Zresztą Klejn, chłopak młody, łatwo mógłby wpaść w zarozumiałość pomiarkowawszy, że starsi zapytują go o informacje.) Ha! trudno... Posyłam tedy do odprasowania mój kapelusz, płacę dwa złote, na wszelki wypadek biorę do kieszeni krócicę i maszeruję gdzieś aż za kościół Aleksandra. Patrzę: dom żółty o trzech piętrach, numer ten sam, bal... nawet już na tabliczce znajduję nazwisko Stanisława Wokulskiego... (Widocznie kazał ją przybić stary Szlangbaum.) Wchodzę na podwórko... oj! niedobrze... Pachnie bestia jak apteka. Śmietnik naładowany do wysokości pierwszego piętra, wszystkimi zaś rynsztokami płyną mydliny. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, że na parterze w dziedzińcu znajduje się "Pralnia paryska", z dziewuchami jak dwugarbne wielbłądy. To dodało mi otuchy. Wołam tedy: "Stróż!..." Przez chwilę nie widać nikogo, nareszcie pokazuje się baba tłusta i tak zasmolona, że nie mogę pojąć, jakim sposobem podobna ilość brudu mieści się w sąsiedztwie pralni, i do tego paryskiej. — Gdzie stróż? — pytam dotykając ręką kapelusza. — A czego to?... — odwarknęła baba. — Przychodzę w imieniu właściciela domu. — Stróż siedzi w kozie — mówi baba. — Za cóż to? — O ... ciekawy pan!... — wrzasnęła. — Za to, że mu gospodarz pensji nie płaci. Ładnych rzeczy dowiaduję się na wstępie! Naturalnie poszedłem od stróża do rządcy, na trzecie piętro. Już na drugim piętrze słyszę krzyk dzieci, jakieś trzaskanie i głos kobiety wołającej: — A gałgany!... a nicponie!... a masz!... a masz!... Drzwi otwarte, we drzwiach jakaś jejmość w nieco białym kaftaniku wali troje dzieci rzemieniem, aż świszcze. — Przepraszam — mówię — czy nie przeszkadzam?... Na mój widok dzieci rozpierzchły się w głąb mieszkania, a jejmość w kaftaniku chowając za siebie rzemień zapytała zmieszana: — Czy nie pan gospodarz?... — Nie gospodarz, ale... przychodzę w jego imieniu do szanownego małżonka pani... Jestem Rzecki... Jejmość chwilę przypatrywała mi się z niedowierzaniem, nareszcie rzekła: — Wicek, biegnij do składu po ojca... A pan może pozwoli do saloniku... Między mną i drzwiami wyrwał się obdarty chłopak i dopadłszy schodów począł zjeżdżać na poręczy na dół. Ja zaś, zażenowany, wszedłem do saloniku, którego główną ozdobę stanowiła kanapa z wyłażącym na środku włosieniem. — Oto los rządcy — odezwała się pani wskazując mi nie mniej obdarte krzesło. — Mój mąż służy niby to bogatym panom, a gdyby nie chodził do składu węgli i nie przepisywał u adwokatów, nie mielibyśmy co włożyć w usta. Oto nasze mieszkanie, niech pan spojrzy — mówiła — za trzy ciupy dopłacamy sto osiemdziesiąt rubli rocznie... Nagle od strony kuchni doleciało nas niepokojące syczenie. Jejmość w kaftaniku wybiegła szepcząc po drodze: — Kaziu! idź do sali i uważaj na tego pana... Istotnie, weszła do pokoju dziewczynka bardzo mizerna, w brązowej sukience i brudnych pończoszkach. Usiadła na krześle przy drzwiach i wpatrywała się we mnie wzrokiem o tyle podejrzliwym, o ile smutnym. Nigdy bym doprawdy nie sądził, że na stare lata wezmą mnie za złodzieja... Siedzieliśmy tak z pięć minut milcząc i obserwując się wzajemnie, gdy nagle rozległ się krzyk i łoskot na schodach i, w tej chwili wbiegł z sieni ów obdarty chłopak, zwany Wickiem, za którym ktoś gniewnie wołał: — A szelmo!... dam ja ci... Odgadłem, że Wicek musi mieć żywy temperament i że ten, kto mu wymyśla, jest jego ojcem. Jakoż istotnie ukazał się sam pan rządca w poplamionym surducie i w spodniach u dołu oberwanych. Miał przy tym gęsty, szpakowaty zarost i czerwone oczy. Wszedł, grzecznie ukłonił mi się i zapytał: — Wszak mam honor z panem Wokulskim? — Nie, panie, jestem tylko przyjacielem i dysponentem pana Wokulskiego... — A tak!... — przerwał mi wyciągając do uścisku rękę. — Miałem przyjemność zauważyć pana w sklepie... Piękny sklep! — westchnął. — Z takich sklepów rodzą się kamienice, a... a z majątków ziemskich — takie oto mieszkania... — Pan dobrodziej miał majątek? — spytałem. — Ba!... Ale co tam... Zapewne chce pan poznać bilans tej kamienicy? — odparł rządca. — Otóż powiem krótko. Mamy dwa rodzaje lokatorów: jedni już od pół roku nie płacą nikomu, inni płacą magistratowi kary lub zaległe podatki za gospodarza. Przy tym stróż nie odbiera pensji, dach zacieka, cyrkuł ekscytuje nas, ażebyśmy wywieźli śmiecie, jeden lokator wytoczył nam proces o piwnicę, a dwu lokatorów procesją się o obelgi z powodu strychu... Co się zaś tyczy — dodał po chwili, nieco zmieszany — co się zaś tyczy dziewięćdziesięciu rubli, które ja będę winien szanownemu panu Wokulskiemu... — Nie niepokój się pan — przerwałem mu. — Stach, to jest pan Wokulski, zapewne umorzy pański dług do października, a następnie zawrze z panem nowy układ. Ubogi eks—właściciel majątku ziemskiego serdecznie uściskał mi obie ręce. Taki rządca, który miał kiedyś własne dobra, wydawał mi się bardzo ciekawą osobistością; ale jeszcze ciekawszym wydał mi się dom, który nie przynosi żadnych dochodów Z natury jestem nieśmiały: wstydzę się rozmawiać z nieznanymi ludźmi, a prawie boję się wchodzić do cudzych mieszkań... (Boże miłosierny! jak ja już dawno nie byłem w cudzym mieszkaniu...) Tym razem jednak wstąpił we mnie jakiś diabeł i koniecznie zapragnąłem poznać lokatorów tej dziwnej kamienicy. W roku 1849 bywało goręcej, a przecie szedł człowiek naprzód!... — Panie — odczuwałem się do rządcy — czy byłbyś łaskaw... przedstawić mnie niektórym lokatorom... Stach... to jest pan Wokulski... prosił mnie o — zajęcie się jego interesami, dopóki nie wróci z Paryża... — Paryż!... — westchnął rządca. — Znam Paryż jeszcze z roku 1859. Pamiętam, jak przyjmowali cesarza, kiedy wracał z kampanii włoskiej... — Pan — zawołałem — pan widziałeś triumfalny powrót Napoleona do Paryża?... Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i odparł: — Widziałem lepszą rzecz, panie... Podczas kompanii byłem we Włoszech i widziałem, jak Włosi przyjmowali Francuzów w wigilię bitwy pod Magentą... — Pod Magentą?... W roku 1859?... — spytałem. — Pod Magentą, panie... Popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy z tym eks—obywatelem, który nie mógł zdobyć się na wywabienie plam ze swego surduta. Popatrzyliśmy sobie — mówię — w oczy. Magenta... Rok 1859 ... Eh! Boże miłosierny... — Powiedz pan — rzekłem — jak to was przyjmowali Włosi w wigilię bitwy pod Magentą? Ubogi eks—obywatel siadł na wydartym fotelu i mówił: — W roku 1859, panie Rzecki... Zdaje mi się, że mam honor... — Tak, panie, jestem Rzecki, porucznik, panie, węgierskiej piechoty panie... Znowu popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Eh! Boże miłosierny... — Mów pan dalej, panie szlachcicu — rzekłem ściskając go za rękę. — W roku 1859 — prawił eks—obywatel — byłem o dziewiętnaście lat młodszy niż dziś i miałem z dziesięć tysięcy rubli rocznie... Na owe czasy! panie Rzecki... Co prawda, brało się nie tylko procent, ale i coś z kapitału. Więc, jak przyszło uwłaszczenie... — No — rzekłem — chłopi są także ludźmi, panie... — Wirski — wtrącił rządca. — Panie Wirski — rzekłem — chłopi... — Wszystko mi jedno — przerwał — czym są chłopi. Dość, że w roku miałem z dziesięć tysięcy rubli dochodu (łącznie z pożyczkami) i byłem we Włoszech. Ciekawy byłem, jak wygląda kraj, z którego wypędzają Szwaba... A żem nie miał żony i dzieci, nie miałem dla kogo oszczędzać życia, więc przez amatorstwo jechałem z przednią strażą francuską... Szliśmy pod Magentę, panie Rzecki, choć nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze, ani dokąd idziemy, ani kto z nas jutro zobaczy zachodzące słońce... Pan zna to uczucie, kiedy człowiek niepewny jutra znajdzie się w kompanii ludzi również niepewnych jutra?... — Czy ja znam!... — Jedź pan dalej, panie Wioski... — Niech mnie kaczki zdepczą — mówił ubogi eks—obywatel — że to są najpiękniejsze chwile w życiu. Jesteś młody, wesół, zdrów, nie masz na karku żony i dzieci, pijesz i śpiewasz, i co chwilę spoglądasz na jakąś ciemną ścianę, za którą ukrywa się nasze jutro... Hej! — wołasz — lejcie mi wina, bo nie wiem, co jest za tą ciemną ścianą... Hej!... wina. Nawet pocałunków... Panie Rzecki — szepnął nachylając się rządca. — Więc tedy, jakeście szli z przednią strażą pod Magentę?... — przerwałem mu. — Szliśmy z kirasjerami — mówił rządca. — Pan znasz kirasjerów, panie Rzecki?... Na niebie świeci jedno słońce, ale w szwadronie kirasjerów jest sto słońc... — Ciężka to jazda — wtrąciłem. — Piechota gryzie ją jak stalowy dziadek orzechy... — Zbliżamy się tedy, panie Rzecki, do jakiejś włoskiej mieściny, aż chłopi tamtejsi dają znać, że niedaleko stoi korpus austriacki. Szlemy ich tedy do miasteczka z rozkazem, a właściwie z prośbą, ażeby mieszkańcy, gdy nas zobaczą, nie wydawali żadnych okrzyków... — Rozumie się — rzekłem. — Kiedy nieprzyjaciel w sąsiedztwie... — W pół godziny — ciągnął rządca — jesteśmy w mieście. Ulica wąska, po obu stronach naród, ledwie można przejechać czwórkami, a w oknach i na balkonach kobiety... Jakie kobiety, panie Rzecki!...Każda ma w ręku bukiet z róż. Ci, którzy stoją na ulicy, ani pary z ust... bo Austriacy blisko... Ale tamte, co na balkonach, skubią, panie, swoje bukiety i spoconych, pyłem okrytych kirasjerów zasypują listkami z róż jak śniegiem... Ach, panie Rzecki, gdybyś widział ten śnieg: amarantowy, różowy, biały, i te ręce, i te Włoszki... Pułkownik tylko dotykał ręką ust na prawo, i na lewo słał pocałunki. A tymczasem śnieg różanych listków zasypywał złote kirysy, hełmy i parskające konie... Na domiar jakiś stary Włoch, z krzywym kijem i siwymi włosami do kołnierza, zastąpił drogę pułkownikowi. Schwycił za szyję jego konia, pocałował goi krzyknąwszy: Eviva Italia!, padł trupem na miejscu... — Taka była nasza wigilia przed Magentą! To mówił eks—obywatel, a z oczu spływały mu łzy na poplamiony surdut. — Niech mnie diabli wezmą, panie Wirski! — zawołałem — jeżeli Stach nie odda panu darmo tego mieszkania. — Sto osiemdziesiąt rubli dopłacam! — szlochał rządca. Obtarliśmy oczy. — Panie — mówię — Magenta Magentą, a interes interesem. Może przedstawisz mnie pan kilku lokatorom. — Chodź pan — odpowiedział rządca zrywając się z obdartego fotelu. — Chodź pan, pokażę panu najosobliwszych... Wybiegł z saloniku i wtykając głowę do drzwi, zdaje mi się kuchennych, zawołał: — Maniu! ja wychodzę... A z tobą, Wicek, obrachujemy się wieczorem... — Ja nie gospodarz, żeby się tatko ze mną rachował — odpowiedział mu dziecięcy głos. — Daruj mu pan — szepnąłem do rządcy. — Akurat!... — odparł. — Nie zasnąłby, gdyby nie dostał wałów. Dobry chłopak — mówił — sprytny chłopak, ale szelma!... Wyszliśmy z mieszkania i zatrzymaliśmy się przede drzwiami obok schodów. Rządca ostrożnie zapukał, a mnie wszystka krew uciekła z głowy do serca, a z serca do nóg. Może nawet z nóg uciekłaby do butów i gdzieś het! po schodach aż do bramy, gdyby nie odpowiedziano z wnętrza: — Proszę!... Wchodzimy. Trzy łóżka. Na jednym z książką w ręku i nogami opartymi o poręcz leży jakiś młody człowiek z czarnym zarostem i w studenckim mundurku; na dwu zaś innych łóżkach pościel wygląda tak, jakby przez ten pokój przeleciał huragan i wszystko do góry nogami przewrócił. Widzę też kufer, pustą walizkę tudzież mnóstwo książek leżących na półkach, na kufrze i na podłodze. Jest nareszcie kilka krzeseł giętych i zwyczajnych i niepoliturowany stół, na którym przyjrzawszy się uważniej spostrzegłem wymalowaną szachownicę i poprzewracane szachy. W tej chwili mdło mi się zrobiło; obok szachów bowiem spostrzegłem dwie trupie główki: w jednej był tytoń, a w drugiej... cukier!... — Czego to? — zapytał młody człowiek z czarnym zarostem nie podnosząc się z łóżka. — Pan Rzecki, plenipotent gospodarza... — odezwał się rządca wskazując na mnie. Młody człowiek oparł się na łokciu i bystro patrząc na mnie rzekł: — Gospodarza?... W tej chwili ja tu jestem gospodarzem i wcale sobie nie przypominam, ażebym mianował plenipotentem tego pana... Odpowiedź była tak uderzająco prosta, że obaj z Wirskim osłupieliśmy. Młody człowiek tymczasem ociężale podniósł się z łóżka i bez zbytniego pośpiechu począł zapinać spodnie i kamizelkę. Pomimo całej systematyczności, z jaką oddawał się temu zajęciu, jestem pewny, że przynajmniej połowa guzików jego garderoby pozostała nie zapiętą. — Aaa!... — ziewnął. — Niech panowie siadają — rzekł manewrując ręką w taki sposób, że nie wiedziałem, czy każe nam umieścić się w walizie czy na podłodze. — Gorąco, panie Wirski — dodał — prawda?... Aaa!... — Właśnie sąsiad z przeciwka skarży się na panów dobrodziejów... — odparł z uśmiechem rządca. — O cóż to? — Że panowie chodzą nago po pokoju... Młody człowiek oburzył się. — Zwariował stary czy co?... On może chce, żebyśmy się ubierali w futra na taką spiekotę?... Bezczelność! słowo honoru daję... — No — mówił rządca — niech panowie raczą uwzględnić, że on ma dorosłą córkę. — A cóż mnie do tego?... Ja nie jestem jej ojcem. Stary błazen! słowo honoru, i przy tym łże, bo nago nie chodzimy. — Sam widziałem... — wtrącił rządca. — Słowo honoru, kłamstwo! — zawołał młody człowiek rumieniąc się z gniewu. — Prawda, że Maleski chodzi bez koszuli, ale w majtkach, a Patkiewicz chodzi bez majtek, lecz za to w koszuli. Panna Leokadia więc widzi cały garnitur. — Tak, i musi zasłaniać wszystkie okna — odparł rządca. — To stary zasłania, nie ona — odparł student machając ręką. — Ona wygląda przez szpary między firanką a oknem. Zresztą, proszę pana: jeżeli pannie Leokadii wolno drzeć się na całe podwórko, to znowu Maleski i Patkiewicz mają prawo chodzić po swoim pokoju, jak im się podoba. Mówiąc to młody człowiek spacerował wielkimi krokami. Ile razy zaś stanął do nas tyłem, rządca mrugał na mnie i robił miny oznaczające wielką desperację. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się: — Panowie dobrodzieje winni nam są za cztery miesiące... — O, znowu swoje!... — wykrzyknął młody człowiek wsadzając ręce w kieszenie. — Ileż razy jeszcze będę musiał powtarzać panu, ażeby pan o tych głupstwach nie gadał ze mną, tylko albo z Patkiewiczem, albo z Maleskim?... To przecie tak łatwo pamiętać: Maleski płaci za miesiące parzyste, luty, kwiecień, czerwiec, a Patkiewicz za nieparzyste: marzec, maj, lipiec... — Ależ nikt z panów nigdy nie płaci! — zawołał zniecierpliwiony rządca. — A któż winien, że pan nie przychodzi we właściwej porze?!... wrzasnął młody człowiek wytrząsając rękoma. — Sto razy słyszałeś pan, że do Maleskiego należą miesiące parzyste, a do Patkiewicza nieparzyste... — A do pana dobrodzieja?... — A do mnie, łaskawy panie, żadne — wołał młody człowiek grożąc nam pod nosami — bo ja z zasady nie płacę za komorne. Komu mam płacić?... Za co?... Cha! cha dobrzy sobie... Począł chodzić jeszcze prędzej po pokoju śmiejąc się i gniewając. Nareszcie zaczął świstać i wyglądać przez okno, hardo odwróciwszy się tyłem do nas... Mnie już zabrakło cierpliwości. — Pozwoli pan zrobić uwagę — odezwałem się — że takie nieuszanowanie umowy jest dość oryginalne... Ktoś daje panu mieszkanie, a pan uważa za stosowne nie płacić mu. — Kto mi daje mieszkanie?!... — wrzasnął młody człowiek siadając na oknie i huśtając się w tył, jakby miał zamiar rzucić się z trzeciego piętra. — Ja sam zająłem to mieszkanie i będę w nim dopóty, dopóki mnie nie wyrzucą. Umowy!... paradni są z tymi umowami... Jeżeli społeczeństwo chce, ażebym mu płacił za mieszkanie, to niechaj samo płaci mi tyle za korepetycje, żeby z nich wystarczyło na komorne... Paradni są!... Ja za trzy godziny lekcji co dzień mam piętnaście rubli na miesiąc, za jedzenie biorą ode mnie dziewięć rubli, za pranie i usługę trzy... A mundur, a wpis?... I jeszcze chcą, żebym za mieszkanie płacił. Wyrzućcie mnie na ulicę — mówił zirytowany — niech mnie złapie hycel i da pałką w łeb... Do tego macie prawo, ale nie do uwag i wymówek... — Nie rozumiem pańskiego uniesienia — rzekłem spokojnie. — Mam się czego unosić! — odparł młody człowiek huśtając się coraz mocniej w stronę podwórka: — Społeczeństwo, jeżeli nie zabiło mnie przy urodzeniu, jeżeli każe mi się uczyć i zdawać kilkanaście egzaminów, zobowiązało się tym samym, że mi da pracę ubezpieczającą — mój byt... Tymczasem albo nie daje mi pracy, albo oszukuje mnie na wynagrodzeniu... Jeżeli więc społeczność względem mnie nie dotrzymuje umowy, z jakiej racji żąda, abym ja jej dotrzymywał względem niego. Zresztą co tu gadać, z zasady nie płacę komornego, i basta: Tym bardziej że obecny właściciel domu nie budował tego domu; nie wypalał cegieł, nie rozrabiał wapna, nie murował, nie narażał się na skręcenie karku. Przyszedł z pieniędzmi, może ukradzionymi, zapłacił innemu, który może także okradł kogo, i na tej zasadzie chce mnie zrobić swoim niewolnikiem. Kpiny ze zdrowego rozsądku! — Pan Wokulski — rzekłem powstając z krzesła — nie okradł nikogo... Dorobił się majątku pracą i oszczędnością... — Daj pan spokój! — przerwał młody człowiek. — Mój ojciec był zdolnym lekarzem, pracował dniem i nocą, miał niby to dobre zarobki oszczędził... raptem trzysta rubli na rok! A że wasza kamienica kosztuje dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli; więc na kupienie jej za cenę uczciwej pracy mój ojciec musiałby żyć i zapisywać recepty przez trzysta lat... Nie uwierzę zaś, ażeby ten nowy właściciel pracował od trzystu lat... W głowie zaczęło mi krążyć od tych wywodów; młody człowiek zaś mówił dalej: — Możecie nas wypędzić, owszem!... Wtedy dopiero przekonacie się, coście stracili. Wszystkie praczki, wszystkie kucharki z tej kamienicy stracą humor, a pani Krzeszowska już bez przeszkody zacznie śledzić swoich sąsiadów, rachować każdego gościa, który przychodzi do nich wizytą, i każde ziarno kaszy, które sypią do garnka... Owszem, wypędźcie nas!... Wtedy dopiero panna Leokadia zacznie wyśpiewywać swoje gamy i wokalizy z rana sopranem, a po południu kontraltem... I diabli wezmą dom, w którym my jedni jako tako utrzymujemy porządek! Zabraliśmy się do odejścia. — Więc pan stanowczo nie zapłaci komornego? — spytałem. — Ani myślę. — Może choć od października zacznie pan płacić? — Nie, panie. Niedługo już będę żył, więc pragnę przeprowadzić choćby jedną zasadę: jeżeli społeczność chce, ażeby jednostki szanowały umowę względem niej; niechaj sama wykonywa ją względem jednostek. Jeżeli ja mam komuś płacić za komorne, niech inni tyle płacą mi za lekcje, żeby mi na komorne wystarczyło. Rozumie pan?... — Nie wszystko, panie — odparłem. — Nic dziwnego — rzekł młody człowiek. — Na starość mózg więdnie i nie jest zdolny przyjmować nowych prawd... Ukłoniliśmy się sobie nawzajem i wyszliśmy obaj z rządcą. Młody człowiek zamknął za nami drzwi, lecz za chwilę wybiegł na schody i zawołał: — A niechaj komornik przyprowadzi ze sobą dwu stójkowych, bo mnie będą musieli wynosić z mieszkania... — Owszem, panie! — odpowiedziałem mu z grzecznym ukłonem, myśląc w głębi duszy, że nie godzi się jednak wyrzucać takiego oryginała. Kiedy szczególny młodzieniec ostatecznie cofnął się do pokoju i zamknął drzwi na klucz dając tym sposobem do zrozumienia, że konferencję z nami uważa za skończoną, zatrzymałem się w połowie schodów i rzekłem do rządcy: — Widzę, macie tu kolorowe szyby, co? — O, bardzo kolorowe. — Ale są zakurzone... — O, bardzo zakurzone — odparł rządca. — I myślę — dodałem — że ten młody człowiek pod względem niepłacenia komornego dotrzyma słowa, co? — Panie — zawołał rządca — on to nic. On mówi, że nie zapłaci, no i nic płaci; ale tamci dwaj nic nie mówią i także nie płacą. To są, panie Rzecki, nadzwyczajni lokatorowie!... Oni jedni nigdy nie robią mi zawodu. Mimo woli, i nie wiem nawet dlaczego, pokręciłem głową, choć przeczuwam, że gdybym był właścicielem podobnego domu, kręciłbym głową cały dzień. — Więc tu nikt nie płaci, a przynajmniej nie płaci regularnie? — zapytałem eks—obywatela. — I nie ma się czemu dziwić — odparł pan Wirski. — W domu, z którego od tylu lat komorne pobierają wierzyciele, najuczciwszy lokator musi się znarowić. Pomimo to mamy kilku bardzo punktualnych, na przykład baronowa Krzeszowska... — Co?!... — zawołałem. — Ach, prawda, że baronowa tu mieszka... Chciała nawet kupić ten dom... — I kupi go — szepnął rządca — tylko, panowie, trzymajcie się ostro!... Kupi go, choćby miała oddać cały swój majątek... A niemały to majątek, choć pan baron mocno go nadszarpnął... Wciąż stałem na połowie schodów, pod oknem z żółtymi, czerwonymi i niebieskimi szybami. Wciąż stałem zapatrzony we wspomnienie pani baronowej, którą widziałem zaledwie kilka razy w życiu i zawsze przedstawiała mi się jako osoba bardzo ekscentryczna. Umie być pobożną i zawziętą, pokorną i ordynaryjną... — Cóż to za kobieta, panie Wirski? — spytałem. — To niezwykła kobieta, panie... — Jak wszystkie histeryczki — mruknął eks—obywatel. — Straciła córeczkę, mąż ją porzucił... Same awantury!... — Pójdziemy do niej, panie — rzekłem schodząc na drugie piętro. Czułem w sobie takie męstwo, że baronowa nie tylko nic trwożyła mnie, lecz prawie pociągała. Ale kiedy stanęliśmy pode drzwiami i rządca zadzwonił, doznałem kurczu w łydkach. Nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca i tylko dlatego nie uciekłem. W jednej chwili opuściła mnie odwaga, przypomniałem sobie sceny z licytacji... Obrócił się klucz w zamku, stuknęła zasuwka i w uchylonych drzwiach ukazała się twarz niestarej jeszcze dziewczyny, ubranej w biały czepeczek. — A kto to? — spytała dziewczyna. — Ja, rządca. — Czego pan chce? — Przychodzę z pełnomocnikiem właściciela. — A ten pan czego chce? — Ten pan jest właśnie pełnomocnikiem — Więc jak mam powiedzieć?... — Powiedz pani — odparł już zirytowany rządca — że przychodzimy pogadać o lokalu... — Aha! Zamknęła drzwi i odeszła. Upłynęło ze dwie albo trzy minuty, zanim wróciła na powrót i po otworzeniu wielu zamków wprowadziła nas do pustego salonu. Dziwny był widok tego salonu. Meble okryte ciemnopopielatymi pokrowcami, to samo fortepian, to samo pająk zawieszony u sufitu; nawet stojące w kątach kolumny z posążkami miały także popielate koszule. W ogóle robił on wrażenie pokoju, którego właściciel wyjechał zostawiwszy tylko służbę bardzo dbałą o porządek domu. Za drzwiami było słychać rozmowę na głos kobiecy i męski. Kobiecy należał do baronowej; męski znałem dobrze, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, czyj jest. — Przysięgłabym — mówiła baronowa — że utrzymuje z nią stosunki. Onegdaj przysłał jej przez posłańca bukiet... — Hum!... Hum!... — wtrącił głos męski. — Bukiet, który ta obrzydliwa kokietka, dla oszukania mnie, kazała natychmiast wyrzucić za okno... — Przecież baron na wsi... tak daleko od Warszawy... — odparł mężczyzna. — Ale ma tu przyjaciół — zawołała baronowa. — I gdybym nie znała pana, przypuszczałbym, że pośredniczysz mu w tych bezeceństwach. — Ależ, pani!... — zaprotestował głos męski. I w tej samej chwili rozległy się dwa pocałunki, sądzę, że w rękę. — No, no, panie Maruszewicz, bez czułości!... Znam ja was. Obsypujecie pieszczotami kobietę, dopóki wam nie zaufa, a potem trwonicie jej majątek i żądacie rozwodu... "Więc to Maruszewicz — pomyślałem. — Ładna para..." — Ja jestem zupełnie inny — odparł ciszej męski głos za drzwiami i znowu rozległy się dwa pocałunki, z pewnością w rękę. Spojrzałem na eks—obywatela. Podniósł oczy do sufitu, a ramiona prawie do wysokości uszu. — Frant!... — szepnął wskazując na drzwi. — Znasz go pan?... — Bah!... — Więc — mówiła baronowa w drugim pokoju — niechże pan zaniesie do Św. Krzyża te dziewięć rubli na trzy wotywy, na intencję, ażeby Bóg go upamiętał... Nie — dodała po chwili nieco zmienionym głosem. — Niech będzie jedna wotywa za niego, a dwie za duszę mojej nieszczęśliwej dzieweczki... Przerwało jej ciche szlochanie. — Niechże się pani uspokoi!... — łagodnie reflektował ją Maruszewicz. — Idź pan już, idź!... — odparła. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi salonu i jak wryty stanął na progu Maruszewicz, za którym ujrzałem żółtawą twarz i zaczerwienione oczy pani baronowej. Rządca i ja podnieśliśmy się z krzeseł, Maruszewicz cofnął się w głąb drugiego pokoju i widocznie wyszedł innymi drzwiami, a pani baronowa zawołała gniewnie: — Marysia!... Marysia!... Wbiegła dziewczyna w białym, jak wyżej, czepeczku, w ciemnej sukni i białym fartuchu. W ubraniu tym wyglądałaby na dozorczynię chorych, gdyby jej oczy nie rzucały za wiele iskier. — Jak mogłaś wprowadzić tu tych panów? — zapytała ją baronowa. — Pani przecie kazała prosić... — Głupia... precz!... — syknęła baronowa. Następnie zwróciła się do nas: — Czego pan chce, panie Wirski? — Pan Rzecki jest plenipotentem właściciela domu — odparł rządca. — A, a!... To dobrze... — mówiła baronowa, powoli wchodząc do salonu i nie prosząc nas, ażebyśmy usiedli. Rysopis tej damy: czarna suknia, żółtawa twarz, sinawe usta, zaczerwienione z płaczu oczy i włosy gładko uczesane. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach jak Napoleon I i patrząc na mnie rzekła: — A, a, a!... To pan jest plenipotentem, zdaje mi się, że pana Wokulskiego... Czy tak?... Niechże mu pan powie, że albo ja wyprowadzę się z tęgo mieszkania, za które płacę mu siedemset rubli bardzo regularnie, wszak prawda, panie Wirski?.. Rządca ukłonił się. — Albo — ciągnęła baronowa — pan Wokulski usunie ze swego domu te brudy i niemoralność... — Niemoralność? — spytałem. — Tak, panie — potwierdziła baronowa kiwając głową. — Te praczki, które przez cały dzień śpiewają jakieś wstrętne piosenki na dole, a wieczorem śmieją się nad moją głową u tych... studentów... Ci zbrodniarze, którzy na mnie rzucają z góry papierosy albo leją wodę... Ta nareszcie pani Stawska, o której nie wiem, czym jest: wdową czy rozwódką, ani z czego się utrzymuje... Ta pani bałamuci mężów żonom cnotliwym, a tak strasznie nieszczęśliwym... Zaczęła mrugać oczyma i rozpłakała się. — Okropność!... — mówiła łkając. — Być przykutą do tak wstrętnego domu przez pamięć dla dziecka, której nic już nie wydrze z serca. Wszakże ona biegała po tych wszystkich pokojach... Ona bawiła się tam, od podwórza... I wyglądała oknem, przez które mnie, matce—sierocie, wyjrzeć dzisiaj nie wolno... Chcą mnie wypędzić stąd... wszyscy chcą mnie wypędzić... wszystkim zawadzam... A przecież ja stąd nie mogę wyprowadzić się, bo każda deska tej podłogi nosi ślady jej nóżek... w każdej ścianie uwiązł jej śmiech albo płacz... Upadła na kanapę i zaniosła się od łkania. — Ach! — płakała — ludzie są okrutniejsi od zwierząt... Chcą mnie wygnać stąd, gdzie moja dziecina wydała ostatnie tchnienie... Jej łóżeczko i wszystkie zabawki leżą na swoich miejscach... Sama ścieram kurze w jej pokoju, ażeby nie poruszyć najmniejszego sprzętu... Każdy cal podłogi wydeptałam kolanami, wycałowałam ślady mojej dzieciny, a oni mnie chcą wygnać!... Wygnajcież stąd pierwej mój ból, moją tęsknotę, moją rozpacz... Zasłoniła twarz i szlochała rozdzierającym głosem. Spostrzegłem, że rządcy nos czerwienieje, a i ja sam uczułem łzy pod powiekami. Rozpacz baronowej po zmarłym dziecku tak mnie rozbroiła, że nie miałem odwagi mówić z nią o podwyższeniu komornego. Płacz zaś jej tak znowu denerwował, że gdyby nie wzgląd na drugie piętro, wyskoczyłbym chyba oknem. W rezultacie chcąc za jakąkolwiek cenę utulić szlochającą kobietę, odezwałem się z całą łagodnością: — Proszę pani, niech się pani uspokoi... Czego pani żąda od nas?... Czym możemy służyć?... W głosie moim było tyle współczucia, że rządcy nos jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał. Pani baronowej zaś obeschło jedno oko, lecz jeszcze płakała drugim, na znak, że nie uważa swojej akcji za skończoną, a mnie za pobitego. — Żądam... żądam — mówiła wśród westchnień — żądam, aby mnie nie wypędzano z miejsca, gdzie umarło moje dziecko... i gdzie wszystko mi je przypomina. Nie mogę, no... nie mogę oderwać się od jej pokoju... nie mogę ruszyć jej sprzętów i zabawek... Podłością jest w taki sposób wyzyskiwać niedolę. — Któż ją wyzyskuje? — spytałem. — Wszyscy, począwszy od gospodarza, który każe mi płacić siedemset rubli... — A, wybacz, pani baronowa — zawołał rządca. — Siedem pysznych pokoi, dwie kuchnie jak salony, dwie schówki... Niech pani komu odstąpi ze trzy pokoje: przecież są dwa frontowe wejścia. — Nic nikomu nie odstąpię — odparła stanowczo — gdyż jestem pewna, że mój zbłąkany mąż lada dzień opamięta się i powróci... — W takim razie trzeba płacić siedemset rubli... — Jeżeli nie więcej... — szepnąłem. Pani baronowa spojrzała tak, jakby chciała mnie spalić wzrokiem i utopić we łzach. Oj! co to za setna kobietka... Aż mi zimno, kiedy o niej pomyślę. — Mniejsza o komorne — rzekła. — Bardzo rozsądnie! — pochwalił ją Wirski kłaniając się. — Mniejsza o pretensje gospodarza... Ale przecież nie mogę płacić siedmiuset rubli za lokal w podobnym domu... — Czego pani baronowa chce od domu? — spytałem. — Ten dom jest hańbą uczciwych ludzi — zawołała gestykulując rękoma. — Więc nie od siebie, ale w imieniu moralności proszę... — O co? — O usunięcie tych studentów, którzy mieszkają nade mną, nie pozwalają mi wyjrzeć oknem na podwórze i demoralizują wszystkie... Nagle zerwała się z kanapy. — O! słyszy pan? — rzekła wskazując na drzwi, które prowadziły do pokoju od strony dziedzińca. Istotnie, usłyszałem głos ekscentrycznego brunecika, który z trzeciego piętra wołał: — Marysiu!... Marysiu, chodź do nas... — Marysiu! — krzyknęła baronowa. — Przecież jestem... Czego pani chce? — odparła nieco zarumieniona służąca. — Ani mi się rusz z domu!... Oto ma pan... — mówiła baronowa — tak jest po całych dniach. A wieczorem chodzą do nich praczki... Panie! — zawołała składając pobożnie ręce — wygnajcie tych nihilistów, bo to źródło zepsucia i niebezpieczeństwa dla całego domu... Oni w trupich główkach trzymają herbatę i cukier... Oni kośćmi ludzkimi poprawiają węgle w samowarze... Oni chcą tu kiedy przynieść całego nieboszczyka... Zaczęła znowu tak płakać, iż myślałem, że dostanie spazmów. — Panowie ci — rzekłem — nie płacą komornego, więc bardzo być może... Baronowej obeschły oczy. — Ależ naturalnie — przerwała mi — że musicie ich wypędzić... Lecz, panie! —zawołała — jakkolwiek są oni źli i zepsuci, to przecież gorszą od nich jest ta... ta Stawska!... Zdziwiłem się zobaczywszy płomień nienawiści, jaki błysnął w oczach pani baronowej przy wymówieniu nazwy: Stawska. — Pani Stawska tu mieszka? — spytałem mimo woli. — Ta piękna?... — O... nowa ofiara!... — wykrzyknęła baronowa wskazując na mnie z pałającymi oczyma zaczęła mówić głębokim głosem: — Ależ, człowieku siwowłosy, zastanów się, co robisz?... Wszakże to kobieta, której mąż oskarżony o zabójstwo uciekł za granicę... A z czego ona żyje?... Z czego się tak stroi?... — Pracuje kobiecisko jak wół — szepnął rządca. — O... i ten!... — zawołała baronowa. — Mój mąż (jestem pewna, że to on) przysyła jej ze wsi bukiety... Rządca tego domu kocha się w niej i bierze od niej komorne z dołu co miesiąc... — Ależ, pani!... — zaprotestował eks—obywatel, a jego oblicze stało się tak rumiane jak nos. — Nawet ten poczciwy niedołęga — Maruszewicz — ciągnęła baronowa — nawet on po całych dniach wygląda do niej oknem... Dramatyczny głos baronowej przeszedł znowu w szlochanie. — I pomyśleć — jęczała — że taka kobieta ma córkę, córkę... którą wychowuje dla piekła, a ja... O! wierzę w sprawiedliwość... wierzę w miłosierdzie boskie, ale nie rozumiem... tak... nic nie rozumiem tych wyroków, które mnie pozbawiły; a jej zostawiają dziecko... tej... tej... Panie! — wybuchnęła z nową siłą głosu — możesz zostawić nawet tych nihilistów, ale ją... musisz wygnać!... Niech lokal po niej stoi pustką... będę za niego płacić, byle ona nie miała dachu nad głową... Ten wykrzyknik już całkiem mi się nie podobał. Dałem znak rządcy, że wychodzimy, i kłaniając się rzekłem ozięble: — Pozwoli pani baronowa, że w tej sprawie zadecyduje sam gospodarz, pan Wokulski. Baronowa rozkrzyżowała ręce jak człowiek trafiony kulą w piersi. — Ach!... więc tak?... — szepnęła. — Więc już i pan, i... ten, ten... Wokulski związaliście się z nią?... Ha!... zaczekam tedy na sprawiedliwość boską... Wyszliśmy, nie zatrzymywani dłużej; na schodach zatoczyłem się jak pijany. — Co pan wiesz o tej pani Stawskiej? — zapytałem Wirskiego. — Najuczciwsza kobieta — odparł. — Młode to, piękne i pracuje na cały dom... Bo emerytura jej matki ledwie starczy na komorne... — Ma matkę? — Ma. Także dobra kobiecina. — A ile płacą za lokal? — Trzysta rubli — odpowiedział rządca. — To, panie, jakbyśmy z ołtarza zdejmowali... — Pójdziemy do tych pań — rzekłem. — Z największą chęcią! — zawołał. — A co o nich plecie ta wariatka, niech pan nie słucha. Ona nienawidzi Stawskiej, nie wiem nawet za co. Chyba za to, że jest piękna i ma córeczkę jak cherubinek... — Gdzie mieszkają? — W prawej oficynie, na pierwszym piętrze. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy zeszliśmy ze schodów frontowych, a kiedy minęliśmy podwórko i weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro oficyny. Tak ciągle stała mi przed oczyma pani Stawska i Wokulski... Mój Boże! jaka by to była piękna para; ale i cóż z tego, kiedy ona ma męża. Chociaż są to sprawy, do których najmniej miałbym ochoty mieszać się. Mnie się wydaje tak, im wydałoby się owak, a losowi jeszcze inaczej... Los! los!... on dziwnie zbliża ludzi. Gdybym przed laty nie zeszedł do piwnicy Hopfera, do Machalskiego, nie poznałbym się z Wokulskim. Gdybym jego znowu nie wyprawił do teatru, on może nie spotkałby się panną Łęcką. Raz mimo woli nawarzyłem mu piwa i już nie chcę powtarzać tego po raz drugi. Niech sam Bóg radzi o swej czeladzi... Gdy stanęliśmy pode drzwiami mieszkania pani Stawskiej, rządca uśmiechnął się filuternie i szepnął: — Uważa pan... naprzód dowiemy się, czy młoda jest w domu. Jest co widzieć, panie!... — Wiem, wiem... Rządca nie dzwonił, ale zapukał raz i drugi. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się dość gwałtownie i stanęła w nich gruba i niska służąca z zawiniętymi rękawami i z mydłem na rękach, których mógłby jej pozazdrościć atleta. — O, to pan rządca!... — zawołała. — Myślałam, że znowu jaki tam... — Cóż, dobijał się kto?... — spytał Wirski z akcentem oburzenia w głosie. — Nie dobijał się nijaki — z chłopska odparła służąca — ino jeden przysłał dziś bukiet. Mówią, że to ten Marusiewicz z przeciwka... — Łotr! — syknął rządca. — Mężczyzny wszystkie takie. Niech mu się co podoba, to zara będzie lazł jak ćma w ogień. — A panie obie są? — spytał Wirski. Gruba służąca spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. — Pan rządca z tym panem? — Z tym panem. To plenipotent gospodarza. — A młody on czy stary? — badała dalej, przypatrując mi się jak sędzia śledczy. — Widzisz przecie, że stary!... — odparł rządca. — W średnim wieku... — wtrąciłem. (Oni, dalibóg, niedługo piętnastoletnich chłopców zaczną nazywać starymi.) — Są obie panie — mówiła służąca. — Tylko co do pani młodszej przyszła jedna dziewczynka wydawać lekcje. Ale pani starsza jest w swoim pokoju. — Phy! — mruknął rządca. — Wreszcie... powiedz pani starszej... Weszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie stała balia pełna mydlin i dziecinnej bielizny. Na sznurze zawieszonym w pobliżu komina suszyły się również dziecinne spódniczki, koszule i pończoszki. (Jak to zaraz znać, że w mieszkaniu jest dziecko!) Spoza uchylonych drzwi usłyszeliśmy głos już starszej kobiety. — Z rządcą?... jakiś pan?.. — mówiła niewidzialna dama. — Może to Ludwiczek, bo akurat śnił mi się... — Niech panowie idą — rzekła służąca otwierając drzwi do saloniku. Salonik nieduży, koloru perłowego. Szafirowe sprzęty, pianino, w obu oknach pełno kwiatów białych i różowych, na ścianach premia Towarzystwa Sztuk Pięknych, na stole lampa ze szkłem w formie tulipana. Po cmentarnym salonie pani Krzeszowskiej z meblami w ciemnych pokrowcach wydało mi się tu weselej. Pokój wyglądał, jakby oczekiwano na gościa. Ale jego sprzęty zanadto symetrycznie ustawione dokoła stołu świadczyły, że gość jeszcze nie przyjechał. Po chwili z przeciwległych drzwi wyszła osoba w wieku poważnym, ubrana w popielatą suknię. Uderzył mnie prawie biały kolor jej włosów, obok twarzy mizernej, lecz niezbyt starej i bardzo regularnej. Rysy tej damy były mi gdzieś znajome. Tymczasem rządca zapiął swój poplamiony surdut na dwa guziki i ukłoniwszy się z elegancją prawdziwego szlachcica rzekł: — Pozwoli pani zaprezentować: pan Rzecki, plenipotent naszego gospodarza, a mój kolega... Spojrzeliśmy sobie obaj w oczy. Wyznaję, że byłem trochę zdziwiony naszym koleżeństwem. Wirski spostrzegł to i dodał z uśmiechem: — Mówię: kolega, gdyż obaj widzieliśmy równie ciekawe rzeczy będąc za granicą. — Szanowny pan był za granicą? no proszę!... — odezwała się staruszka. — W roku 1849 i nieco później — wtrąciłem. — A czy szanowny pan nie zetknął się gdzie przypadkowo z Ludwikiem Stawskim? — Ależ, pani dobrodziejko! — zawołał Wirski śmiejąc się i kłaniając. — Pan Rzecki był za granicą przed trzydziestu laty, a zięć pani wyjechał dopiero przed czterema... Staruszka machnęła ręką, jakby odganiając muchę. — Prawda! — rzekła — co też ja plotę... Ale tak ciągle myślę o Ludwiczku... Niechże: panowie raczą spocząć... Usiedliśmy, przy czym eks—obywatel znowu ukłonił się poważnej damie, a ona jemu. Teraz dopiero spostrzegłem, że popielata suknia staruszki jest w wielu miejscach pocerowana, i dziwna melancholia ogarnęła mnie na widok tych dwojga ludzi w poplamionym surducie i w pocerowanej sukni, którzy zachowywali się jak książęta. Nad nimi już przeszedł wszystko wyrównywający pług czasu. — Bo zapewne pan nie wie o naszym zmartwieniu — rzekła poważna dama zwracając się do mnie: — Mój zięć przed czterema laty miał bardzo przykrą sprawę, najniesłuszniej... Zamordowano tu jakąś straszną lichwiarkę... Ach, Boże! nie ma o czym mówić... Dosyć, że ktoś z bliskich ostrzegł go, że na niego pada posądzenie... Najniewinniej, panie... — Rzecki — wtrącił eks—obywatel. — Najniesprawiedliwiej, panie Rzecki... No i on... biedak, uciekł zagranicę. W roku zeszłym znalazł się istotny morderca, ogłoszono niewinność Ludwika, ale i cóż, kiedy on już od dwu lat nie pisał... Tu pochyliła się do mnie z fotelu i rzekła szeptem: — Helenka, córka moja, panie... — Rzecki — odezwał się rządca. — Córka moja, panie Rzecki, rujnuje się... szczerze mówię, że się rujnuje na ogłoszenia po zagranicznych pismach, a tu nic i nic... Kobieta młoda, panie... — Rzecki — podpowiedział Wirski. — Kobieta młoda, panie Rzecki, niebrzydka. — Prześliczna! — wtrącił rządca z zapałem. — Byłam trochę do niej podobna — ciągnęła sędziwa dama wzdychając i kiwając głową eks—obywatelowi. — Jest tedy córka moja niebrzydka i młoda, już jedno dziecko ma i... może tęskni za innymi. Chociaż, panie Wirski, przysięgam; że nigdy od niej o tym nie słyszałam... Cierpi i milczy, ale że cierpi, domyślam się. Ja także miałam trzydzieści lat... — Kto z nas ich nie miał! — ciężko westchnął rządca. Skrzypnęły drzwi i wbiegła mała dziewczynka z drutami w ręku. — Proszę babci! — zawołała — ja nigdy nie skończę kaftanika dla mojej lalki... — Heluniu! — odezwała się staruszka surowo. — Ty nie ukłoniłaś się... Dziewczynka zrobiła dwa dygi, na które ja odpowiedziałem niezręcznie, a pan Wirski jak hrabia, i mówiła dalej, pokazując babce druty, przy których chwiał się czarny, włóczkowy kwadracik. — Proszę babci, nadejdzie zima i moja lalka nie będzie miała w czym wyjść na ulicę... Proszę babci, znowu mi spadło oczko. (Prześliczne dziecko... Boże miłosierny! dlaczego Stach nie jest jego ojcem. Może nie szalałby tak...) Babcia przepraszając nas wzięła włóczkę i druty, a w tej chwili weszła do salonu pani Stawska... Muszę sobie przyznać, że ja na jej widok zachowałem się z godnością; ale Wirski zupełnie stracił głowę. Zerwał się krzesła jak student, zapiął surdut jeszcze na jeden guzik, powiem nawet: zarumienił się, i zaczął bełkotać: — Pozwoli pani zaprezentować sobie: pan Rzecki, plenipotent naszego gospodarza... — Bardzo mi przyjemnie — odpowiedziała pani Stawska kłaniając mi się ze spuszczonymi oczyma. Ale silny rumieniec i ślad obawy na jej twarzy upewniły mnie, że nie jestem przyjemnym gościem. "Poczekaj! — myślę. I wyobraziłem sobie, że na moim miejscu jest w tym pokoju Wokulski. — Poczekaj, zaraz cię przekonam, że nie masz się nas czego lękać." Tymczasem pani Stawska usiadłszy na krześle była tak zmieszana, że zaczęła coś poprawiać około sukienki swojej córeczki. Jej matka również straciła humor, a rządca kompletnie zbaraniał. "Poczekajcie!" — myślę i przybrawszy bardzo surowy wyraz twarzy odezwałem się: — Panie dawno mieszkają w tym domu? — Pięć lat... — odpowiada pani Stawska rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. Jej matka aż drgnęła na fotelu. — Ile panie płacą? — Dwadzieścia pięć rubli miesięcznie... — szepnęła młoda pani. Jednocześnie pobladła, zaczęła skubać sukienkę i z pewnością mimo woli rzuciła na Wirskiego takie błagalne spojrzenie, że... że gdybym był Wokulskim, zaraz bym się o nią oświadczył... — Jesteśmy — dodała jeszcze ciszej — jesteśmy winne panom za lipiec... Zachmurzyłem się jak Lucyper i nabrawszy tyle tchu, ile było powietrza w mieszkaniu, rzekłem: — Nic panie nie są nam winne do... do października. Właśnie Stach... — to jest pan Wokulski, pisze mi, że to istny rozbój brać trzysta rubli za trzy pokoje na tej ulicy. Pan Wokulski nie może pozwolić na podobne zdzierstwo i kazał mi zawiadomić panie, że ten lokal od października będzie do wynajęcia za dwieście rubli. A jeżeli panie nie życzą sobie... Rządca aż posunął się w tył z fotelem. Staruszka złożyła ręce, a pani Stawska patrzyła na mnie wielkimi oczyma. Oto dopiero oczy!... i jak ona nimi umie patrzeć!... Przysięgam, że gdybym był Wokulskim, oświadczyłbym się jej na poczekaniu. Z męża już pewnie nie ma nawet kosteczki, jeżeli nie pisał przez dwa lata. Wreszcie, od czego są rozwody?... na co Stach ma taki majątek?... Znowu skrzypnęły drzwi i ukazała się w nich może dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, w pasterce na głowie i z paczką kajetów w ręce. Było to dziecko z twarzą rumianą i pełną, lecz nie zdradzającą zbyt wielkiej inteligencji. Ukłoniła się nam, ukłoniła się pani Stawskiej i jej matce, ucałowała w oba policzki małą Helenkę i wyszła, oczywiście do domu. Następnie wróciła się z kuchni i zarumieniona powyżej oczu, spytała pani Stawskiej: — Pojutrze o której mogę przyjść? — Pojutrze, kochanko... Przyjdź o czwartej — odpowiedziała pani Stawska również zmieszana. Gdy dziewczynka ostatecznie wyszła, matka pani Stawskiej odezwała się niezadowolonym tonem: — I to nazywa się lekcja, Boże odpuść... Helenka pracuje z nią przynajmniej półtorej godziny i za taką lekcję bierze czterdzieści groszy... — Mateczko! — przerwała pani Stawska, błagalnie patrząc na nią. (Gdybym był Wokulskim, już bym z nią wracał od ślubu. Co to za kobieta!... co za rysy... co za gra fizjognomii... W życiu nie widziałem nic podobnego!... A rączka, a figurka, a wzrost; a ruchy, a oczy, oczy!...) Po chwili kłopotliwego milczenia odezwała się znowu młoda pani: — Bardzo jesteśmy wdzięczne panu Wokulskiemu za warunki, na jakich zostawia nam ten lokal!... Jest to chyba jedyny wypadek, ażeby gospodarz sam zniżał komorne. Ale nie wiem, czy... wypada nam korzystać z jego uprzejmości?... — To nie uprzejmość, pani, to uczciwość szlachetnego człowieka! —wtrącił rządca. — Mnie pan Wokulski również zniżył komorne i przyjąłem... Ulica, proszę pani, trzeciorzędna, ruch mały... — Ale o lokatorów na niej łatwo — wtrąciła pani Stawska. — Wolimy dawnych, znanych nam już ze spokojności i porządku — odpowiedziałem. — Ma pan słuszność — pochwaliła mnie siwowłosa dama. — Porządek w mieszkaniu to pierwsza zasada, której przestrzegamy... Nawet jeżeli Helunia potnie kiedy papierki i rzuci je na podłogę, zaraz zmiata je Franusia... — Przecie ja, proszę babci, wycinam tylko koperty, bo piszę list do tatki, ażeby już wracał — odezwała się dziewczynka. Po obliczu pani Stawskiej przeleciał cień jakby żalu i zmęczenia. — I nic, żadnej wiadomości? — spytał rządca. Młoda pani z wolna potrząsnęła głową; ale jestem pewny, czy nie westchnęła, ale tak cicho... — Oto los młodej i niebrzydkiej kobiety! — zawołała starsza dama. — Nie panna, nie mężatka... — Mateczko!... — Nie wdowa, nie rozwódka, słowem — nie wiadomo co i nie wiadomo za co... Ty, Helenko, mów sobie co chcesz, a ja ci powiadam, że Ludwik już nie żyje... — Mateczko!... mateczko!... — Tak — ciągnęła matka z uniesieniem. — My go tu wszyscy oczekujemy każdego dnia, o każdej godzinie, ale to na nic... Albo umarł, albo zaparł się ciebie, więc nie masz obowiązku czekać... Obu paniom łzy nabiegły do oczu: matce z gniewu, a córce... Czyja wiem?... Może z żalu za złamanym życiem. Nagle przeleciała mi przez głowę myśl, którą (gdyby nie o mnie chodziło) poczytałbym za genialną. Zresztą mniejsza o jej nazwę. Dość, że było w mojej twarzy i całej postaci coś takiego, że gdy poprawiłem się na krześle, założyłem nogę na nogę i odchrząknąłem, wszyscy wlepili we mnie spojrzenia — nawet mała Helenka. — Znajomość nasza — rzekłem — zbyt jest krótką, ażebym śmiał... — Wszystko jedno! — przerwał mi pan Wirski. — Dobre usługi przyjmuje się nawet od nieznajomych. — Znajomość nasza — mówiłem skarciwszy go wzrokiem — jest wprawdzie niedługa. Pozwolą panie jednak, ażebym nie tyle ja, ile pan Wokulski użył swoich wpływów do odszukania małżonka pani... — Aaa!... — jęknęła starsza dama w sposób, którego nie mógłbym uważać za objaw radości. — Mateczko! — wtrąciła pani Stawska. — Heluniu — rzekła babcia stanowczo — idź do swojej lalki i rób jej kaftanik. Oczko już znalazłam, idź... Dziewczynka była trochę zdziwiona, może nawet zaciekawiona, ale ucałowała ręce babci i matce i wyszła ze swymi drutami. — Proszę pana — ciągnęła staruszka — jeżeli mamy mówić szczerze, to mnie nie tyle chodzi... To jest... nie wierzę, ażeby Ludwik żył. Kto przez dwa lata nie pisze... — Mamo, dosyć!... — O nie! — przerwała matka. — Jeżeli ty jeszcze nie czujesz swego położenia, to już ja je rozumiem. Nie można żyć z taką wieczną nadzieją czy groźbą... — Mamo droga, o moim szczęściu i obowiązkach ja tylko mam prawo... — Nie mów mi o szczęściu — wybuchnęła matka. — Ono skończyło się w dniu, kiedy twój mąż uciekł przed sądem, który dowiedział się o jakichś ciemnych jego stosunkach z lichwiarką. Że był niewinny, wiem, na to gotowa byłam przysiąc. Ale nie rozumiem ani ja, ani ty, po co on u niej bywał. — Mamo!... przecież ci panowie są obcy... — zawołała z desperacją pani Stawska. — Ja obcy?... — spytał rządca tonem wymówki; ale powstał z krzesełka i ukłonił się. — I pan nie jesteś obcy, i ten pan — rzekła staruszka wskazując na mnie. — To musi być uczciwy człowiek... Teraz ja ukłoniłem się. — Więc mówię panu — ciągnęła staruszka, bystro patrząc mi w oczy — żyjemy w ciągłej niepewności co do mego zięcia i niepewność ta zatruwa nam spokój. Ale ja, wyznam szczerze, więcej boję się jego powrotu... Pani Stawska zasłoniła twarz chustką i wybiegła do swego pokoju. — Płacz sobie, płacz... — mówiła grożąc za nią rozdrażniona staruszka. — Takie łzy, chociaż bolesne, lepsze są od tych, które co dzień wylewasz... — Panie — zwróciła się do mnie — przyjmę wszystko, co nam Bóg zeszle, ale czuję, że gdyby ten człowiek wrócił, zabiłby do reszty szczęście mojego dziecka. Przysięgnę — dodała ciszej — że ona go już nie kocha, choć sama nie wie o tym, ale jestem pewna, że... pojechałaby do niego, gdyby ją wezwał!... Tłumione łkanie przerwało jej mowę. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Wirskimi pożegnaliśmy sędziwą damę. — Pani — rzekłem na odchodnym — nim rok upłynie, przyniosę wiadomość o jej zięciu. A może — szepnąłem z mimowolnym uśmiechem — sprawy ułożą się tak, że... wszyscy będziemy zadowoleni... Wszyscy... nawet ci, których tu nie ma!... Staruszka spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, alem nic nie odpowiedział. Jeszcze raz pożegnałem ją i wyszliśmy obaj z rządcą nie dopytując się już o panią Stawską. — A niechże pan zagląda do nas choćby co wieczór!... — zawołała sędziwa dama, gdy już byliśmy w kuchni. Naturalnie, że będę zaglądał... Czy uda mi się moja kombinacja ze Stachem? Bóg raczy wiedzieć. Tam gdzie serce wchodzi w grę, na nic wszelkie rachuby. Ale spróbuję rozwiązać ręce kobiecie, a i to coś znaczy. Po opuszczeniu mieszkania pani Stawskiej i jej matki rozeszliśmy się z rządcą domu, bardzo z siebie zadowoleni. To jakiś dobry człeczyna. Ale kiedy wróciwszy do siebie zastanowiłem się nad skutkami mego przeglądu lokatorów, ażem się schwycił za głowę. Miałem uregulować finanse kamienicy i otóż uregulowałem je tak, że na pewno dochód zmniejszył się o trzysta rubli rocznie. Ha! może tym rychlej Stach opatrzy się i sprzeda swój nabytek, który wcale nie był mu potrzebny. Ir wciąż mi niedomaga. Polityka stoi w jednej mierze: ciągła niepewność... Lalka 21